Una linda historia
by SkuAg
Summary: One Shot- Miyako presiente que su amigo Izzy está enamorado, pero de quién? De Mimí? De ella? (Kouyako, Koumi y un poquito de Daikari, Kenyako y Sorato) Mi fic de San Valentín!


Una linda historia

Fic de San Valentín '05, by Ag

Anoche contemplé a mi nieta peleándose con su mejor amigo, con el chico con el que absolutamente siempre la había visto, desde el día en que había comenzado a hablar y a saber lo que la palabra "amigo" significaba. No quise entrometerme, pero por lo que se dijeron, comprendí que él tenía una novia y al parecer ella estaba celosa, o algo por el estilo. Debo decir que no estoy segura. A pesar de lo enérgica que fui en mi juventud, con la edad los sentidos comienzan a fallarte, y aunque logré controlar la vista, el destino pareció haberse burlado de mí y el oído me traicionó. No puedo decir que estaba sorda, pero no era lo mismo de antes.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, me senté en mi cama matrimonial vacía y recordé algo que me había acontecido una vez, cuando contaba 16 añitos, la edad de mi nieta...

- Miyako, ya déjame en paz- exclamó Koushirou mientras me lanzaba una mirada de odio. Solté un resoplido y desistí, por unos segundos, de moverlo de su computadora.

Caminé hasta la cama y, luego de correr los libros que se encontraban desparramados sobre esta, me dejé caer. Desde allí observé a mi amigo teclear en interminables programas que sin duda yo llegaría a entender si él tan solo me dejara acercarme y echar un vistazo. Pero Izzy era reservado en todo, y ni siquiera yo en mi papel de mejor amiga podía osar acercarme a sus cosas. Solté otro resoplido al pensar en todo eso y lo observé con odio.

FLASHBACK

- Hola Izzy¿cómo estás- gritó Miyako al teléfono.

- Bien, aunque ahora un poco sordo... – contestó Koushirou. Aún sin verlo, Miyako supo que estaba rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo.

- Y, que sucede?

- Tiene que pasar algo para que yo decida llamar a mi mejor amiga- Miyako dudó unos segundos sobre cual sería la mejor respuesta, pero al final decidió que no quería hacerlo enojar.

- Mmh... supongo que no...

- Bien ahí- gritó, y luego hizo silencio. Yolei también se calló, esperando que su amigo siguiera la conversación. Después de todo, había sido él quien había llamado, no?

- Y... pasa algo- preguntó, dubitativa.

- Mmh... por acá todo como siempre... que onda por all�?

- Bueno Kou, no es por ser grosera pero... nos vimos hace cosa de tres horas...

- Y?

- No sé, no da para que cambien muchas cosas, me parece...

- Mmh... – viendo que su conversación no llevaba a ningún lado, Yolei decidió ir al grano.

- Izzy, que sucede?

- Ya te he dicho que nada!

- KOUSHIROU IZUMI- gritó, haciendo que su amigo se alejara del teléfono- Absolutamente nunca me has llamado solo por tener tiempo, por que querías saber como estaba o por no tener nada mejor que hacer, así que sería conveniente que en este mismo instante, ME DIJERAS PARA QUE REQUIERES MI PRESENCIA!

- Por Dios, Yolei! Que clase de amigo sería si no te llamara de vez en cuando para ver como estás?

- Izzy... tengo que contestarte eso?

- Mmh... mejor dejémoslo ahí.- Silencio nuevamente.

- Oye Izzy... tendrá algo que ver tu llamada con que mañana sea San Valentín?

- Mañana es San Valentín- preguntó, tratando de sonar casual. Falló.

- IZZY NECESITA CONSEJO DE YOLEI! IZZY NECESITA CONSEJO! WUUUUUUUUUUUU!

- Haz silencio! La gente va a salir a pensar cualquier cosa!

- Hay, Izzy Izzy... cuando en tus 17 años de vida te has preocupado por lo que podría pensar un par de vecinos- Koushirou prefirió no contestar. – Jajaja, lo sabía... Kou tiene problemas de amores y necesita a su amiguita Yolei! Y bien, veamos... quien es la afortunada- silencio.¿Y?

- Sabes, Yolei- dijo, luego de un largo silencio.- Mejor lo dejamos así... no era nada importante, chau.

Y antes de que su amiga contestara, ya había cortado la comunicación.

De eso hacía media hora, y yo estaba entercada en conseguir sacar de mi amigo lo que él no quería decirme. Y lo lograría, aunque tuviera que quedarme en su casa hasta las tres de la mañana. O más.

Me senté en la cama y observé la habitación. Hacia un par de meses, cada vez que venía lo elogiaba por el orden que reinaba, pero ahora... había montones de ropa desordenados cayendo del ropero, sus cd's de música estaban esparcidos bajo la mesa del equipo, ni hablar de sus incontables cd's para la PC, que ya ocupaban casi la mitad de la habitación y en ese momento se hallaban, al parecer, pavimentando el piso de la habitación de Izzy. Había papeles y libros por doquier, más que nada sobre la cama, pero afortunadamente ya me había ocupado de dejarlos a un lado. Sin duda, Koushirou tenía un problema que su computadora no podía solucionar.

- Faltaría una presencia femenina en esta habitación, no te parece?

- No lo creo, por qué- preguntó, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Por tercera vez en quince minutos, resoplé.

- La habitación de Jyou está mucho más ordenada que esta, sabías? Deberías darte una vuelta uno de estos días y observarla...

- Sí? Bueno, vos debes saber mucho de eso... estuviste paseando mucho por la habitación de Jyou, no- por el reflejo, pude ver la mirada entre cómica y cínica de mi amigo. Lo aprovecharía? No, como haría eso. Aunque...

- Te molesta- pregunté, moviéndome seductoramente hasta pararme junto a él. Por primera vez, Kou soltó la computadora y me observó.

- Tal vez- dijo, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me atraía hacia él. Levantó mi remera con la nariz y besó mi panza. Comencé a reír por la cosquillas y me aparté bruscamente.

- Bueno, ese no es el Koushirou Izumi que yo conocía... – dije, alejándome y quedando de espaldas a él. Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta giré y lo encontró nuevamente concentrado con su computadora. Me había cortado el juego y eso no me gustaba.

Sin duda la llamada no había sido solo "para saber como estabas". Tenía que haber algo atrás de eso, un propósito escondido, y yo iba a descubrirlo. Tal vez Koushirou estaba enamorado de alguien y necesitaba consejo sobre si entregar o no chocolates... se suponía que era la mujer quien lo hacía, pero ya en el siglo XXI, no había mucho problema, no?

Quien sería la afortunada? Sora? No, ella ya estaba planeando su compromiso con Yamato, Izzy sabía cuanto se querían y no se atrevería a entrometerse. Hikari? Podía ser... pero no había sido él quien la había ayudado a comenzar una relación con Daisuke? Bien, Hikari y Sora descartadas. Entonces, quien?... Mimí?... era bonita, alegre, divertida... algo hueca e impulsiva, pero no era Izzy demasiado inteligente y precavido?... si, tenía que ser Mimí... o sea, todo encajaba. Se conocían desde siempre, habían sido compañeros, cada vez que Mimí necesitaba algo acudía a él, a parte de pasársele todo el tiempo encima cada vez que iba a Japón... A Kou le iría bien una chica como Mimí, que lograra sacarlo de su encierro, y él tal vez podría calmar a esta... eran la pareja perfecta. Acababa de decidirlo. Claro, si no fuera por que ella vivía en Nueva York y él seguía en Odaiba... y sino, quien podía ser?... no, imposible. Era mejor que apartara esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Había una posibilidad, pero... no. Koushirou no estaba interesado en mí. Era un mal contra el que tendría que lidiar por siempre.

- Mañana llega Mimí- dijo Koushirou, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Había olvidado avisarte, Sora me llamó anoche. – Misterio develado. Mañana habría pareja nueva.

- Tiene que ver con ella la llamada de hace un rato- pregunté, nuevamente junto a él.

- Ya te he dicho que no Yolei, simplemente quería saber como estabas- seguía sin apartar la vista de la computadora.

- Por Dios, Izzy! Prestame atención! Al menos decime que es lo que estás haciendo- protesté, sin obtener respuesta.- Izzy!

- Shh, estoy entrando en la cuenta de Taichi!

- Izzy! Eso es ilegal, pobre Tai!

- Uff, ni que tenga nada pri.vaaa... – ambos miramos atentamente las imágenes que recorrían el monitor.

- Izzy, deja eso!

- Mmh... tuve que haberlo esperado de Tai... probemos con Davis ahora!

- IZZY- al no obtener respuesta, giré dándole la espalda, pero ni aún así logré que él me hiciera caso. Recorrí con la vista la habitación del pelirrojo y tuve una idea. Me agaché para "atarme los cordones" y acto seguido se escuchó un "clic".

- YOLEI QUE HAS HECHÓ- gritó, mientras veía las páginas de error que comenzaban a invadir su pantalla.

- Te desconecté el MODEM- contesté, como si fuera lo más normal.

- Yolei!

- Lo siento Izzy, pero necesitaba que me prestaras atención. Muy bien, ahora que has soltado esa PC- proseguí, luego de una pausa- vamos a sentarnos y hablar.- Agarré a Koushirou de la mano y lo llevé hasta su cama, donde ambos nos sentamos. – Bueno, mi querido Izzy Izumi, ahora hablemos en paz y tranquilidad sobre esa chica que atormenta tu cerebro y te impide... eh... ordenar tu cuarto.- Izzy me miró con una mezcla de confusión y horror, y no pude evitar reír ante su aspecto.- Vamos Izzy, nos conocemos hace tiempo, no es necesario fingir entre nosotros... y bien, es Mimí, no?

- Estás loca- gritó, saliendo de la cama y volviendo a la computadora.

Lo observé, urdiendo un nuevo plan, pero, HEY! era él quien necesitaba ayuda, y si no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla de mí, entonces no tenía por que gastarme. Que fuera él a buscarme cuando necesitara algo. Yo ya había hecho demasiado. Ahora me levantaría y me iría tranquilamente a mi casa. Miré nuevamente al pelirrojo y una idea acudió a mi mente. Sí, no estaba mal molestarlo un poco más...

- ERES IMPOSIBLE KOUSHIROU IZUMI- grité, antes de golpear la puerta haciendo que casi saltara de los goznes.

Cuando llegué a la calle comencé a reír. Sin duda aún estaba desconcertado, y ya lo imaginaba con los pelos desordenados y caído de la silla. Bueno, se lo merecía.

Tal vez había sido muy egoísta, pero no era la niñera de nadie y menos de mi mejor amigo. Koushirou sabía lo que hacía y todo podía ser solo una idea mía, tal vez a Kou no le interesara a nadie y yo solo estaba entrometiéndome. Aunque de nuevo, que había sido esa llamada misteriosa? ... Bueno, no tenía mucha opción. Tendría que averiguar por mí misma.

Y ahora, a llamar a Sora para averiguar todo sobre la futura venida de Mimí...

- Hola, Yolei... espero que no sigas enojada por lo de anoche... – dijo Izzy mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

- No, está bien. No hay problema.

- Pero en serio, yo...

- Izzy- lo miré fijamente y él desistió en sus inútiles intentos por pedir perdón en donde no había ofensa. Estaba tan lindo... vestía zapatillas Nique negras, jeans nuevos y un buzo naranja estilo cangurito que yo le había ayudado a elegir... aunque sin duda ya no lo recordaría, supongo... – Feliz San Valentín- dije, mientras lo abrazaba y era correspondida.

- Feliz San Valentín- dijo. Estaba frío y noté que temblaba.

- Querés que prenda una estufa?

- No, Yolei, no hay problema. – Tomó asiento en un sillón y recién en ese momento noté una bolsa blanca que antes no había visto. Que habría adentro- Has visto a Mimí- me preguntó. Había dado en la tecla. Ya sabía que la llamada de la noche anterior no era por nada... todo estaba comenzando a conectarse...

- No, vos- pregunté, tratando de sonar casual. Pero lo cierto es que aún no la había visto, y solo sabía por Sora que ella me la mandaría en algún momento de la tarde.

- Aún no- un silencio incómodo se extendió entre nosotros. Bien, eso no era normal. Generalmente nuestras charlas eran divertidas e ininterrumpidas, que estaba pasando ac�? Noté que Koushirou aún temblaba, Dios, no hacía tanto frío! En sus temblequeos movió una pierna y golpeó la bolsa, haciendo que esta cayera de costado. Con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que las letras había quedado al reves, logré leer "(...)ma's House". Que era eso?

- Voy a traer una estufa- dije, no soportaba verlo temblar así. Me paré y él hizo lo mismo.

- No Yolei, no es necesario. En serio, no tengo tanto frío, ya se me va a pasar- sin hacerle caso comencé a caminar y él me agarró del brazo, con tanta suerte que su celular cayó del bolsillo del buzo para aterrizar en un plato con restos de torta.

- Izzy, lo siento- dije mientras lo levantaba. Estaba cubierto de chocolate.- Voy a limpiarlo...

- No te molestes... – pero esta vez no lo dejé continuar, ya que me alejé presurosa.

En mi camino a la cocina seguí pensando en esas letras, "(...)ma's House". Si hubiera podido leer la frase entera... pero me sonaba demasiado, estaba segura que en algún lugar las había oído... Encontré un trapo húmedo y comencé a pasarlo por el teléfono de Izzy, y mientras sacaba el chocolate, la lamparita prendió en mi cerebro. ¡Mama's House¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta! El local con los mejores chocolates de Odaiba! Pero, un momento, entonces... que hacía Koushirou en San Valentín con chocolates en mi casa? Estaría por dármelos a mí? Corrí al living, pero antes de llegar un sonido me sobresaltó. Alguien había mandando un mensaje de texto a Izzy desde una dirección que no conocía. Sin pensar en que era privado lo abrí. "Estoy aquí". Sin firma. Alguien tocó la puerta, pero no le hice caso ya que sabía que Koushirou atendería. En ese momento estaba más interesada por el mensaje que acababa de recibir mi amigo. Busqué entre sus mensajes recibidos alguno de la misma dirección y encontré uno de hacia solo una hora. Escuché que Izzy hablaba con alguien. En cualquier momento vendría a avisarme que había gente en la puerta. Y lo que yo estaba haciendo sin duda era incorrecto, pero la tentación era demasiado grande. Lo abrí. "Izzy nos bmos en 1 hr en Yol?" No tuve que leer la firma para saber que se trataba de Mimí. Seguí hasta la sala pero me detuve en la puerta y me escondí, espiando por el espejo. Koushirou estaba abrazando a Mimí. Le dijo algo al oído que no escuché, pero acto seguido la besó. Sentí que el alma se me escapaba por los pies y creí escuchar a mi corazón rompiéndose en pedacitos. Me resbalé por la pared hasta terminar sentada. Ella le estaba devolviendo el beso. Se separaron y sonrieron. Estaban felices. Y yo... bueno, debería haber estado triste, pero al verlos tan felices juntos... de alguna manera, solo pude sonreír... Era San Valentín y la felicidad reinaba en el ambiente... una chica no podía pedir más, cierto?

Ya han pasado casi 70 años... Dios, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

En cuanto a mí, olvidé a mi amigo rápidamente y dos meses después ya flirteaba con Ken Ichijouji, de quien no me he separado hasta hace un par de años, cuando fuerzas que no pudimos controlar se lo llevaron de mi lado.

Pero, tal como mi oído, mis huesos no son los de antes y me reclaman por un poco de descanso... si, ahora lo mejor es acostarme... tal vez mañana vaya a contarle a mi nieta esa historia, le vendrá bien... pero mañana...

_ Buena noches, Ken..._

FIN 

**Notas:** Umm... presiento que le falta algo, puede ser? Está... no sé... vacío?... Bueno, contéstenmelo en un review por favor...

Este es mi fic de San Valentín de este año. Al final no fue Sorato, aunque puse un pequeño indicio... y, que les pareció?... cabe aclarar que el Michi me gusta más que el Koumi, y en más de un momento pensé en convertirla en un Kouyako...

_Dedicado a todos los que han pasado este día con esa persona tan especial_, _a quienes no tienen a una persona especial y no les importa (me incluyo ), a quienes no han podido estar con esa persona y... en fin, a todos... Feliz día del amor y la amistad para todos..._

_ Y en especial para mis amigos Sorato, festejemos nuestro día! (bueno, el de Yama y Sora, pero me entienden, no?)_

Ag 

15/02/05 01:54 a.m.


End file.
